The Rivalry
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: A short story of how Kate and Felicity became enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Freshman year**

Kate Larson was entering jasper high in her freshman year of high school she along with 3 of her friends Princess Allyson and Denise Clawson or as she's nicknamed claws because she's quite vicious. Kate sat next to princess in Science class and she spotted a really handsome wolf named Garth Castle he was the son of Tony Castle one of the richest wolves in jasper besides her dad Winston Larson. Kate blushed and smiled at Garth who waved at her "ooh he's hot as fuck."princess whispered Kate shushed her afraid he heard her.

Almost a minute before class began one last student arrived a skinny female She had light grey fur long hair that ended to her shoulders with a side bang and blue eyes she was wearing a green plaid shirt and shorts with nike shoes and had a bracelet her name was Felicity Parker the second. Kate noticed most of the guys in the classroom was staring at her because she was drop dead gorgeous. Class started with the teacher introducing herself and the students each other.

Kate had a little small talk with Felicity and she didn't seem all that bad in fact they have some things in common.

They sat at lunch together and Kate even invited her to her group "So Felicity do you have any siblings at all?"Claws asked "I have an older sister whose starting her senior year."Felicity said Kate giggled "oh i have a younger sister that's a grade below me which she annoys the hell outta me."kate said with a chuckle causing the girls to laugh.

But felicity didn't as she was staring at a grey furred wolf with hazel eyes the girls followed her gaze and saw Garth "Hey back off garth is Kate's wolf."Claws warned Causing Kate to glare at her "i was looking at the wolf in front of him."felicity said with a dreamy smile "oh that's Scott Samson he's in my algebra class." "Oh."Felicity said with a daydreaming voice "felicity's got a crush."Kate sang felicity glared at her with a deadpan expression.

**Time skip 3 months**

Kate and Felicity have gotten along very nicely in fact they are inseparable Kate and Garth are officially dating although felicity has yet to tell scott how she feels and unfortunately that hesitantaion will cost her greatly. It was almost the day of prom and everyone was scrambling for a date so this was Felicity chance.

Felicity peaked around the corner to see scott in his locker "whew ok felicity don't be scared just ask him to the Prom and go from there."Felicity said to herself then she was about to go around the corner but quickly stopped herself in irritation "Gah dammit!"She hissed quietly then she stopped and peaked around the corner only to see Kate there with a slightly chubby female Red furred wolf Her name was Brittany Holt she was in Felicity's history class and to her understanding Brittany had a crush on Scott too which is why Felicity was trying to get him first.

"Scott this is Brittany,and she would like to tell you something."Kate said felicity frowned "Kate...what the hell are you doing?"She whispered in anger. "Hi i was wondering if you would like to go to prom with me?"Brittany asked shyly "Oh Fenrir say no say no say no say no!"Felicity shouted in her head."

"Sure."Scott said happily "Damn it!"Felicity muttered in anger then she ran away. At the day of the prom she could only watch as her crush danced with Brittany she slumped to her knees and began crying cursing Kate's name.

Throughout the following weeks felicity didn't speak to Kate she didn't even sit by her anymore which concerned Kate but she didn't think any less of it. Following the end of the school year Kate finally caught up to felicity "Hey felicity what's going on i mean you've been avoiding me these past months is something wrong?"Kate asked felicity just stared at her and said "no." Before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sophomore** **year**

Kate was exited to go back to school although Lilly is going to her school as a freshman Kate arrived at the school and saw her old Childhood friend Humphrey Beck "hey Humphrey!"kate exclaimed giving him a hug "come on there's some people i want you to meet." Kate introduced him to princess and Claws then to Garth which he was jealous of how muscular Garth was then she spotted felicity "Felicity this is Humphrey my child hood friend felicity wasn't at all interested in Kate's friends but she decided to play cool "nice to meet you."Felicity said with a fake smile "Humphrey you know where to go I'll see you later." Kate said as Humphrey left kate turned to Felicity with a concerned expression "Felicity is something bothering you you've haven't been yourself lately." "Oh my Fenrir shut up bitch!"Felicity screamed in her head felicity looked at Kate "you caught me in a bad mood kate i don't feel like talking to anyone at all." Felicity said walking away kate looked at felicity with concern but went to class.

**4 months later**

It was a slow process but eventually felicity forgot about scott and how kate had a paw in scott being taken away from her. And started barely talking to her felicity and Humphrey hadn't talked to each other since they met "so felicity right...uh how long were you friends with kate?"Humphrey asked felicity looked at him "too long." Humphrey chuckled "Kate told me you like the many things she like including dancing can you twerk?" Felicity smiled "yes i can twerk." Humphrey chuckled "oh because kate can't." Felicity snorted "maybe it's because she doesn't have the same ass as i do." Felicity stood up and showed Humphrey her ass she was wearing leggings and he was stunned it was round and he noticed her thighs were a little thick to complete her sexy look "go ahead you can touch it if you want."Felicity giggled with a mischievous grin Humphrey reached her hand out and squeezed her ass and chuckled Kate saw it and immediately felt something...jealousy for Felicity.

Next thing Kate saw was Humphrey called his friends over Shakey salty and mooch and they started touching her ass then some other random boys and even girls started touching her ass out of curiosity. Kate shook her head She shouldn't be jealous of Felicity about anything then felicity glanced at Kate and their eyes met then felicity grinned but it wasn't playful but it was more malicious which unnerved kate. Throughout the entire day felicity began getting catcalls from some of the boys in her school which began to get under Kate's fur for some reason.

**Later that day**

Kate was laying on her bed in her pajamas thinking about what happened when she was hanging with garth his friends wouldn't stop talking about Felicity's body especially her ass and breast. Kate got up to look at herself in a mirror kate took her shirt and bra off to look at her breasts they were a perfect C cup size as compared to Felicity D cup. Kate frowned that she was letting this get to her so she put her bra and shirt on and went down stairs to talk to her mom.

Kate sat down next to her mom who was on the couch "mom were you ever jealous of another girls body?" Eve just sighed "is this about Felicity?" Kate looked at her surprised "Lilly told me,look Kate you shouldn't be jealous of anyone or anything or should you think about changing your image due to jealousy besides you got Garth to date you didn't you?"Eve asked Kate nodded.

"Mom your right but there's something else she asked Humphrey to touch her butt however the way she looked at me while he did it was like she was doing it out of spite like she wanted to hurt me emotionally."Kate said her voice trailing off. Eve was shocked but shook her head "i thought she was your friend." "She hasn't been acting like it lately she's been avoiding me and ignoring me." "Maybe you did something wrong."lilly said walking into the room Kate scoffed "how would i know i don't know what i did wrong!"kate exclaimed then she sighed then she shook her head "But I'm gonna find out."

**The next day**

Felicity was at her locker then kate walked up to it and closed it and leaned on it "ok felicity i need you to be real honest with me...what's wrong?" Felicity groaned in annoyance "nothing is wrong kate." "Then what was that all about yesterday...Humphrey was grabbing your ass as did most of the boys!"kate exclaimed.

Felicity chuckled and placed a hand on her hip "oh my are you kidding me right now what are you banging Humphrey on the side?" Kate gasped "No I'm banging Garth." Felicity just stared at her with disbelief "so if i find Humphrey right now and make out with him would you stop me?" Kate clenched her fist then relaxed "no because I'm dating Garth." Felicity nodded then walked away leaving kate alone.

**2 months later**

Kate and Felicity's friendship slowly started to deteriorate in fact Felicity started hanging out with 4 other girls who were stuck up and vain so kate ceased talking to her altogether.

But right now kate isn't worried about Felicity the cheerleading tryouts are this week and kate was trying out to be the leader however there was one other person who wants to be the captain and that was Felicity they both have good qualities in order to be a good captain but only one can be so the coach took them both in his office to talk.

"Now girls you know i don't like to play favorites you both have great qualities as leaders there's no denying it but i wanna hear it from you why do you want to be the captain?" "Well I'm nice,and have great school spirit and I'm easier to throw."Kate said Felicity glared at kate "Was that a crack at me?" Kate looked at her confused "no." Felicity frowned "ok well i wanna be captain because i won't act like a complete bitch for no reason."Felicity snapped Kate looked at her surprised then frowned "where did that come from?!" "From out my ass."Felicity snapped.

"Girls stop it,now I'm gonna bring the cheerleaders in here so you girls wait outside Kate and felicity waited for a few minutes outside the door until the coach came out Kate you first.

Kate entered the office where the coach told her she was the captain then he told felicity which made her very angry.

Felicity now completely despises Kate and to prove it felicity purposely bumps into Kate making her drop her stuff or she would insult her directly. However felicity attacks kate the trouble is just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Junior year**

Kate drove up to the school in her new Mercedes-Benz she was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans with shoes there she saw garth pull up in his car which was a camaro she walked up to him to kiss him "Hey babe."He said they were about to walk inside when a jawdropping sight appeared.

A Blue Lamborghini Centenario pulled up into the school parking lot everyone stared in awe then the door opened and out came Felicity wearing a black button up shirt with jeans and boots. Kate stared at her in disbelief then Humphrey walked up admiring her car "Where did you get this?!"he asked felicity smirked my dad bought me this my birthday was last week."

Kate looked at the car then back at felicity who was walking in to the school.

Kate caught up to Felicity who was talking to some teachers "felicity we need to talk." Felicity turned to her "i wanna know what you think you're doing." Felicity's eyes darted left and right "huh?" "The car felicity what are you trying to do." Felicity frowned "I'm not trying to do anything other than to get from place to place in my car."

Kate groaned in frustration "ok here's the thing ever since last year you've been acting this way ignoring me calling me a bitch,and flirting with my best friend." Felicity snorted "oh my Fenrir you do like him!" Kate growled "no i don't."

"Then why are you getting pissy at me for having little harmless fun with him?!"felicity exclaimed "Because the last thing i want is Humphrey getting hurt by some..." Kate stopped herself from saying anything she might regret later felicity looked at her funny "by some what kate finish your sentence i need the excuse."

Kate shook her head then walked away felicity placed her hands on her hips and frowned at her.

**Lunchtime **

Felicity sat In front of garth "hello mind if i sit here?" Garth smiled "no of course not." Felicity giggled "so...Garth i was just wondering have you and kate banged yet?" Garth blushed heavily "no and i won't push her she'll tell me when she's ready besides i think I'm a little to large for her." Felicity grinned touching his muscular arm seductively "i can tell."

"Garth!"Kate called she motioned him to sit next to her and told him to bring his tray Garth did what he was told and sat next to her Kate looked at felicity then at Garth "i don't want you talking to felicity or be anywhere near her,she may have a contagious disease." Garth looked at her questionly "just promise me."Kate begged Garth was confused but ultimately promised felicity just kept her eyes trained on kate with a sinister scowl.

**The next week**

Garth was heading to the boys bathroom unaware Felicity was following him he entered the bathroom with Felicity following silently behind. Garth entered the first stall and Felicity waited outside felicity looked in the mirror to check herself she had a grey skirt on with a green plaid shirt and shoes she looked at the mirror admiring her look and got ready because garth was getting out as soon as he opened the door felicity grabbed him and pushed him back into the stall and sat him down on the toilet and quickly closed the door and locked it

"Felicity what the hell are you?!" Then felicity shushed him "Shhhhh don't talk Garth you'll ruin the moment between us." Garth was confused "w what moment?" Then felicity grabbed her skirt and lifted it up showing her pink panties.

Garth could feel himself getting hard then felicity unbuckled his belt and pulled only his pants down and then she pulled Garth's hard wolf through the hole of his boxers and giggled "oooh well hello there." Then she licked the tip of his wolf causing him to groaned then she jumped in the air and landed on his lap strattling him.

"Ok i heard what Kate told you last week that i have some contagious disease...well I'm gonna show her contagious when i pummel you senseless." Garth began stammering "w wait if it makes you feel better i don't believe her about the disease thing."

Felicity just glared at him "It doesn't." Then they heard the bathroom door opened Felicity quickly covered Garth's mouth as she listened Garth saw this as his chance to get away he tried to pushed her off but felicity looked at him with a really expression on her face then she leaned down to his ear and whispered "fine you wanna make some noise?" Then she started grinding on him very aggressivly.

The person who was in the bathroom was a grey furred male wolf and he looked towards the stall as he heard garth muffled moaning and Felicity groans and he saw felicity's leg kick out under the and twitch asthe stall shook violently then everything stopped as felicity came out of the stall with Garth's pants still around his ankles and Felicity walked out the bathroom with a malicious smile on her face.

Throughout the rest of the school year felicity has been quietly and secretly making moves on Garth such as winking at him and flashing him constantly surprisingly he never told kate about it at all which he feels ultimate guilt over however Garth isn't the only male felicity has her sights on.

During lunch Felicity sat next to Humphrey Kate wasn't there that day which made things easier. "Hey Humphrey." She greeted Humphrey smiled at her "hello."

"Listen Humphrey,how long have you known kate?" Felicity asked Humphrey smiled "pretty much since first grade." Felicity nodded "hmmm and did you have a crush on her?" Humphrey blushed "only a small one...ok majorly." Felicity smiled "Kate's dating Garth which i know hurts a lot so how about you and i..maybe you know." Humphrey chuckled "Felicity shouldn't i take you out on a date before we have sex?"

Felicity laughed "Not what i meant...although if you're down for it we can do it at my house." Humphrey chuckled then looked at her with a questioning expression "wait really?" Felicity crossed her arms and grinned "damn straight,look if i wanted to lose my virginity to a guy it'd have to be with someone like you." Humphrey smiled sheepishly felicity got up and walked away "think about it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Senior year**

It was the final year of highschool and Kate's dislike for Felicity has reached is limit but more on that in a second. Kate and Garth broke up but are on good terms, she is now dating Humphrey and are very much in love.

Humphrey and Kate were walking down the halls holding hands then suddenly Felicity creeped up behind Humphrey and slapped his ass and continued walking kate growled then Humphrey turned left and they went to their Science class.

Humphrey sat kate and he sat in the seat next to her "Kate you can't let Felicity get under your fur." Kate growled "Ugh I'm so sick of her,I just wanna punch her so badly." Humphrey sighed.

**The next day**

It was Saturday and Kate and hump were driving to a party that only half the school was invited to. The person who's hosting the party was the son of a rich wolf his name is Leonardo Voorhees. They drove up to a large mansion and entered the house and began to greet their friends however kate growled in disgust as Felicity was here as well.

"Ugh the hell is she doing here?"Kate sneered Humphrey looked at her "Kate behave." Kate glanced at Felicity who frowned at her.

After a few minutes went by and everyone started dancing Felicity was twerking causing everyone to cheer kate rolled her eyes at the sight Felicity wiggled her ass while a blonde furred female wolf stood behind her and began dry humping her. "oh for fenrir's sake."Kate mumbled in annoyance.

Then Felicity lifted her shirt exposing her bare breasts then the blonde wolf buried her face between them and motorboat them causing everyone to cheer. Then she turned back around and pulled her pants completely down especially her underwear and bent over.

The blonde wolf stared at Felicity's ass and licked her lips and took her pants and underwear completely off and began humping her ass everyone took out their phones and began recording the blonde wolf took Felicity behind the kitchen counter island and Felicity leaned over the counter and the blonde wolf continued humping. The blonde wolf's eyes rolled back as Felicity lifted her head from the counter to glance at kate who looked away Felicity let out a satisfied chuckle the blonde wolf moaned "Let's take this to the floor." Then she gentle pulled herself to the floor Dragging Felicity with her.

To the Perspective of kate Felicity slide off the counter and disappeared to the other side a crowd gathered to watch and record them then Felicity's arm raised up from behind the counter and rested itself on it then then the blonde wolf's arm appeared and grabbed Felicity's arm and put it back towards the floor.

"Ugh I'm going outside let me know when the fuck fest is over."Kate said walking out.

After about several minutes Felicity finished and sat next to Humphrey who looked at her "Wow Felicity didn't know you were into girls."

"I'm bisexual Humphrey,even though I'm still a virgin I'm getting the idea of what i like."

Humphrey nodded "Girls with their Vaginas and breats yeah I'll enjoy that all over again but boys with their big long dicks i know for a fact they'll make my toes curl and eyes roll back."Felicity giggled Humphrey laughed.

"So did you and Kate fuck yet?"Felicity asked looking at him Humphrey chuckled uncomfortably "No Felicity we haven't."

Then Felicity sat on Humphrey's lap with her breasts in his face "how about you give me a sneak peek of what she's in for?"

Humphrey said nervously "people are watching." Felicity looked around no one was watching them "no one's looking Humphrey."Felicity said and she unbuckled Humphrey's belt and unzipped his pants and exposed a little bit of his underwear Felicity started to unbutton her Pants but before she could Kate came out of nowhere and pushed Felicity off Humphrey and grabbed him by his arm and left.

**The next day**

Kate was at her locker when Felicity grabbed her shirt "Let's talk."she growled Kate snarled "Ok I'll start stay the hell away from Humphrey." "He didn't refuse."Felicity smirked "Shut up."kate snapped "know what Humphrey just may very well be the wolf i need in my pants."Felicity said with a grin Kate growled then punched her then she fell and kate pounced on her and began punching her.

Kate and Felicity were both suspended and both had blackeyes.

Throughout the months Kate and Felicity continued their heated battles Felicity spread rumors about kate having gonorrhea and she smashed her car windshields.

**Graduation**

Kate was relieved thqt graduation and come now she wasn't gonna see Felicity again Kate glanced over at Felicity who also had a graduation gown then she stuck up her middle finger and Felicity did the same.


End file.
